11 Memory
by Upwards Descent
Summary: Number 11 on my 100 Themes list. 11. Memory - My own telling of Kaden's death.


It was barely midmorning when the alarms sounded.  
Kaden was in his study, scratching away at his notebook, an unfinished mug of coffee perched on his desk. He could hear the shrill cry across the yard and his heart dropped into his stomach.  
Getting up in his chair, he reached over to his com unit and pressed down, clearing his throat.  
"Alister!" He barked. "I need you! Now!"  
Releasing the link, the older Lombax rushed around the room, grabbing his blaster and hooking it to his belt. He gripped his wrench, slapping it onto his back as well.  
Suddenly, a cry came from the corner of the room.  
It was high pitched and unlike the alarm. His panicked face calming, Kaden made his way to the basket sitting along the wall. He peeked inside and a smile melted across his lips.  
The small baby inside had just woken up, wide, green eyes blinking with wonder. He reached up with a furry hand, making sweet coos.  
Leaning down, Kaden scooped the babe up into his arms and whispered softly to him. He slicked his soft, downy fur back, sliding his fingertips along the tiny Lombax's ears. The baby giggled, taking his father's finger in his miniscule hands.  
Just then, Alister barged in, chest heaving with effort.  
"He's here." He gasped, clutching at his side. "He means to take it and ruin us."  
Kaden's ears drooped low as his own chartruese eyes met those of his son's. Bowing his head, he pressed a soft kiss to the child's forehead, nuzzling his golden fur.  
"We haven't much time." Kaden's face was smooth and calm though his voice was edgey and cold. He was all business now.  
"Take all the others to the citadel. I'll go check on the Dimensionator."

It was safe.  
Sitting on its impecable pedestal, the interdimensional device seemed almost comical. Reaching forward, Kaden ran his hand along the shining metal, elliciting a soft sigh.  
"I promised I'd protect you." He whispered, holding his son tighter to his chest. "And I promised your mother. I know that one day, you'll become what our people need and an icon to span the ages."  
Wrapping his fingers around the infant's body he held the bundle of fur up. A grin spread across his face as the baby's tail gave an experimental swish. It was like watching a tiny ball of golden cotton flick about. Pressing his lips to the child's cheek, he deposited him back into his cradle.  
Then he waited.

It didn't take long for Tachyon to find them.  
In fact, Kaden found their uncovering to take longer than he expected.  
When the Cragmite prince entered the room, perched on his oversized mechanical walker, silence was the only thing to be heard.  
"At last we meet, Lombax." Percival crooned, a poisonous smirk spreading across his reptillious features. "Now, be so kind as to handing over the Dimensionator. I promise to then make your death quick and painless."  
"How about you rot in hell, you worthless bag of Kerchu shit." Kaden gave a primal growl, fists curled with his ears stretched fully above his head.  
Tachyon's grin faded to a mixed look of disgust and hatred.  
"Why do you fight, Lombax?" He purred, leaning forward in his throne. "Just accept your fate and it will all end all the more quickly."  
Kaden glanced back the Dimensionator. His eyes jumped to the crib nestled behind the gleaming device.  
This was his only chance.  
Swinging his arm back, the Lombax hurled his wrench. It smacked Tachyon clean in the head, sending the prince reeling. Then, Kaden lunged, fastening the Dimensionator to his head as he grabbed his son.  
"Dimensionator!" He screamed. "Find me a safe planet!"  
With a roar, the gargantuan machine shot out an interdimensional rift behind the pair. Kaden didn't bother to see where it had opened up. He only needed it to be habitable. Grabbing the helipack from his belt, he attached the device to the back of the crib.  
Quickly, he leaned into the basket, taking one last look at his child.  
The baby was crying now, his tiny mouth opened as tears rolled dowm his furry cheeks. His father cooed, stroking his son's forehead and long ears. This calmed the boy instantly and he gave the older Lombax a sweet smile. Pressing one last kiss to his son's precious nose, he nudged the cradle and watched it disappear into the rift.  
Sniffing back his tears, Kaden opened yet another portal. This one led to Jasindu, a far off planet from Fastoon. Unfastening the Dimensionator from his cranium, the older Lombax grabbed the device and hurled it into the rift.  
"You imbecile!"  
Before Kaden could turn, he felt a searing pain rip at his back. He fell onto his knees, his tears gone as the portal slid shut.  
"I promise you, Lombax." Tachyon snarled, his yellow eyes wide and manical. "If you don't tell me where you sent it, I will end you!"  
Kaden stood up, pushing his chest out as he wiped blood from his lips. With a deep breath and his last confident smile, the courageous Lombax made his last stand.  
"I have nothing more to lose." He declared. "And you will NEVER get the Dimensionator."  
And in that last moment, Kaden was happy, his chest no longer weighed down by his heavy burden.  
Only one thing ran through his mind as the fatal shot hit his chest squarely.

At last, my boy is safe.


End file.
